


steadfast // wayward boy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, i quit lol bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Iwa-chan.'<br/>'I know.'<br/>-<br/>in which oikawa is a hot mess and keeps getting into short term, unstable relationships and goes to iwaizumi for comfort when he falls apart. (aka iwaizumi's in love with oikawa but doesn't even know it and oikawa has a bad way of dealing with 'unrequited' love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maybe i'm out of luck

**Author's Note:**

> good Fucking luck

Iwaizumi can pinpoint the exact moment Oikawa’s predicament started. He has no recollection of that night and he supposes that the party was exactly what one would expect of any party. It was a sea of illegal drinking, public sexual activity, and the cause of many hangovers. He also doesn’t remember anything except for the taste of lime and coconuts. Apparently, he’d missed something major because after that party, Oikawa started to act, well, _odd_ , and not his usual kind of odd.

He did remember the day after, though. He woke up in his (then) girlfriend’s dorm room, thankfully clean and not hungover. When he went back to his dorm room, what he found wasn’t unusual or anything. Oikawa was sleeping in his bed, wearing his hoodie and sweatpants. Iwaizumi sat on the bed and nudged Oikawa with his knee, making him sit up and rub his eyes.

‘Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa mumbled. ‘I’ll be out of your hair soon.’

 _What?_ ‘“Out of my hair”? Are you actually Shittykawa or did some creature crawl out of the gutter to replace you?’ Iwaizumi asked, confused. He did not expect Oikawa’s reaction. Usually it's ‘wah! Meanie, I can’t believe you woke me up’ or ‘Iwa-chan if you love me you’ll make me breakfast,’ not ‘I’ll be out of your hair soon.’

‘Very funny, Iwa-chan. I have to go meet with the captain about a new practise schedule.’ Oikawa said while stretching.

‘Don’t be a gross liar. What’s up with you?’ Iwaizumi _knows_ Oikawa’s been crying, he’s known him for long enough to notice that after crying, Oikawa’s left eye gets smaller and puffier than his right one (not that it’s that noticeable).

‘I’m not lying. I’m meeting the captain.’

‘Nice try, asshole, captain’s got work all day today.’

‘Fine. I’m meeting someone for lunch.’

‘Who is it?’

‘A guy.’

‘Do I know him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why were you crying?’

‘I wasn't crying.’

Iwaizumi sighed in resignation. ‘Are you gonna go in my clothes?’

‘Ew, no. Unlike you, I have a pretty boy reputation to uphold. I’m gonna go change to my nice, not ugly clothes in my room.’

‘Fuck you, Trashkawa.’

Oikawa stuck his tongue out as he left through the door, ‘I know you want to.’

Iwaizumi groaned.

✩✩✩

Oikawa knows the root cause of his bad habit. If he was more of an asshole, he could blame his entire predicament on Iwa-chan. But he’s not and he loves Iwa-chan too much to blame it on him.

It started out at the first party of their college lives. It was a frat party, which he thought implied that, you know, _boys only_ , but he was wrong. He was very wrong. When he arrived at the house with Iwaizumi, the first thing he hears is ‘Hajime-kun! Come over here!’ coming out of Iwaizumi’s girlfriend’s (Shiori? Shiro? Shizune? He doesn’t even remember her name) mouth.

‘I guess I’ll see you later tonight?’ Iwaizumi said as he nudged Oikawa’s shoulder.

‘Oh. Yeah. Okay.’ Oikawa said, disappointed.

He walked over to a boy from his Economics class and sat next to him. He took the drink (tequila sunrise, he still remembers) that was handed to him and the boy struck up a conversation.

‘No Buff-chan today, Oikawa?’ he said.

‘He’s with his girlfriend,’ Oikawa pouted. ‘This is gonna sound awful but what was your name again?’

The boy laughed. ‘It’s Miyamoto. Miyamoto Hisashi. I’m in your Economics class.’

Oikawa took a sip of his drink. ‘I know. I just forgot your name, that’s all.’

‘No big deal. Lady-killers like you probably don’t have time to remember the names of lowly folk like me.’

Oikawa scrunched his nose. ‘Girls are nice but guys are better.’

Miyamoto laughed at that. ‘Really?’

Oikawa nodded.

‘What will your fans say?’

‘I’d like to let you know that I have male fans, too.’

‘How humble.’

Oikawa laughed and downed the rest of his drink. ‘Hey, come get shots with me.’

‘Sure.’

Oikawa grinned, took Miyamoto’s hand in his, and walked to the island with all the alcohol. ‘Malibu or jägerbomb?’

‘Do you see any red bull?’

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. ‘Fine.’

Miyamoto poured the drinks and handed Oikawa one. ‘To college.’

Oikawa clinked his glass with Miyamoto’s. ‘To college.’

They down their drinks and laughed.

‘Hey, come find Iwa-chan with me.’

‘Is that Buff-chan?’

‘Yes.’

‘Fine by me.’

Oikawa found Iwa-chan, but he wasn’t by himself. His girlfriend was sitting on him and he looked completely out of it. He was kissing her neck, though, and Oikawa could feel his stomach drop.

‘Oh,’ Miyamoto said.

Oikawa turned around and looked at Miyamoto. He wasn’t bad looking, or anything. His nose was straight and his eyes had crinkles on the sides from smiling, no doubt about it.

‘What?’ Miyamoto asked.

Oikawa swears it was alcohol getting to his head, but he knew that it was something else. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Miyamoto’s. Miyamoto rested his hands on Oikawa’s hips and pulled him closer. Oikawa pulled away. ‘Are you gonna take me home tonight?’

‘If you want me to.’

‘Let’s go then.’

 

When they reached Miyamoto’s dorm, Oikawa was pushed against the door and kissed roughly. He could feel Miyamoto’s fingers crawling under his shirt and tickle his ribs.

‘Come on, come on, come on.’ Oikawa said into Miyamoto’s mouth.

Miyamoto bit his jaw. ‘Impatient.’

Oikawa pulled his shirt and pants off and Miyamoto kissed his collarbone and groped his ass. ‘How do you want it?’

‘Fuck me.’

‘Bed.’

Oikawa pulled Miyamoto to the bed and lied down. Miyamoto rummaged through his bedside drawer and pulled out condoms and lube. ‘How much prep do you need?’

‘Not much.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah.’

Oikawa heard the click of the lube bottle and soon after, he felt Miyamoto’s fingers against his entrance.

‘Okay?’

Oikawa pressed his foot against Miyamoto’s dick. ‘Get on with it.’

Miyamoto bit the inside of his thigh. ‘Yes, your majesty.’  
Two fingers were shoved inside of him unceremoniously and Oikawa gasped at the intrusion.

‘Okay?’

‘Stop asking and hurry up.’

The fingers inside of him started to scissor him open and once they started to rub against his prostate, he almost screamed.

‘Come on, I'm ready.’

The fingers were pulled out and Miyamoto handed him the foil packet. Oikawa ripped it open with his teeth and put it on Miyamoto. He pushed him down and sank onto his dick slowly, mouth opening because of the pressure and the feeling of being filled. Oikawa swore that he had never ridden anyone harder before that.

It didn’t take long for both of them to come and Oikawa bit his arm to quiet his moan. He stood up and started to put his clothes back on.

‘What are you doing?’ Miyamoto asked, sitting up.

‘I’m going to sleep,’ Oikawa said. ‘I have this weird thing where I can’t sleep in any beds other than mine.’

‘Oh. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Can I see you?’

‘Okay. I’ll write my number down.’

‘Great.’

‘Okay.’

Oikawa put the rest of his clothes back on and wrote his number down on a scrap piece of paper that he found on Miyamoto’s table. He stopped in front of the door and turned around to go back to bed.

He kissed Miyamoto, chaste and short and said ‘thank you’ ever so quietly. Then, he walked to Iwa-chan’s dorm room, which was locked.

Thankfully, he brought the spare key that Iwa-chan’s mum gave him and unlocked the door. He walked in, closed the door, shed his clothes, put on Iwa-chan’s clothes, and cried himself to sleep.

✩✩✩

The first time it happened, Iwaizumi had no idea how to deal with it.

Oikawa had knocked on his door softly and didn’t barge in like he usually would. He was wearing Iwaizumi’s ratty hoodie and sweatpants and looked like he was on the verge of crying. Iwaizumi pulled him in to the room and Oikawa collapsed in his arms. He picked Oikawa up and sat on his bed, pulling Oikawa onto his lap. Oikawa held on to him the way he used to hold on to his mum’s skirt.

Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa’s head. ‘What happened?’

‘Miyamoto broke up with me.’ Oikawa whispered.

‘Oh,’ _that didn’t last very long_. ‘Why is that?’

‘He thinks I’m cheating on him.’

‘What? With who?’

Oikawa smiled. ‘Guess.’

 _Tomoya? Chie? Midori?_ ‘It’s okay. Not your fault he can’t see what’s good for him.’

Oikawa just hid his face in Iwaizumi’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if that sex scene was awful it's because it's part of my *clips shades on glasses* acethetic  
> also just some explanations in case anyone needs it:  
> -'taste of lime and coconuts' implies iwa has been drinking tequila and malibu all night as eating a piece of lime is a traditional thing that happens after having a shot of tequila, and malibu tastes like coconuts so  
> -idk if japan has frats lol  
> -jägerbomb is a type of shot with red bull or jägermeister in beer i think???


	2. don't tear me down

 

Iwaizumi was ready to rip his goddamn hair out and break his glasses in half. Every fucking time he's trying to study, Oikawa's always bothering him. And as if God, Jesus, Buddha, Krishna, and all the other deities hate him, Oikawa had to be with him in the library the night before his chemistry test.

'Okay, so I don't remember if I told you this, but on Friday, during my Psych lecture, I was doodling little aliens in the margins of my notes, and before you say anything, I already read up on the material so I was okay with it. Anyways, so this girl presses up against me but not really in a flirty way, you know, and she was like "you know Hajime-kun, right?" and I said "of course, he's my best friend" and she giggles and was like "he's really handsome. I was so jealous of Shi-chan when she was dating him" so of course, I replied with "Iwa-chan is such a Neanderthal, you're not missing out on anything" and she giggles because what I said was funny, of course. Then, before I even thought about it, I was like "but I can take you out to coffee sometime and show you what you can have" and she was like "won't Yuki-kun mind?" and I said "probably not" but I haven't even asked Tetsuya yet and I know he can be pretty possessive, so I don't know if I should ask, but I have never ever ever rejected a girl in my entire life...'

Iwaizumi moved his glasses to the crown of his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'That's great, Shittykawa, but I really need to study this ochem shit and if you do not leave or shut up right now, I'm gonna break your pretty face with my fist, face god, walk backwards into hell, drop you off at your spawning point, and make sure you de-spawn. Got it?'

'Aw, Iwa-chan, you called me pretty!' Oikawa crooned, ignoring the rest of Iwaizumi's words. 'But what do you think I should do? If I say yes, Tetsuya might get mad at me and withhold sex or something, but if I say no to the girl, she might tell her friends and what am I supposed to do when girls aren't nice to me anymore, Iwa-chan?'

'Alright, I'm done here.' Iwaizumi said, putting his glasses back on and dropping his books in his bag. He stood up and said, 'If you try to find me, I will break into your room, pick up Mr Green and your hideous Versus pants, and start a bonfire with them in the chemistry lab. Go bother your boyfriend or something. I really need to pass this test and I know you're doing business so you can lounge around and do jack shit, but pharmacy is hell and I will shave your head if I end up failing this test.'

As he walked out of the library, Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa say 'Iwa-chan, don't leave me! Let me love you!'

 

After reaching the Science Department's reading room, Iwaizumi decided that Oikawa deserved some advice about his predicament, after all.

\---

To: Brattykawa ***unamused emoji***

Dont ask yuki. Just say no to the girl. Shell be ok but god knows what yukis gonna do if u ask him

\---

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

thanks hajime~ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

\---

To: Brattykawa ***unamused emoji***

Dont do anything stupid

\---

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

yes mother (｡◝‿◜｡)

\---

☆☆☆

Since Oikawa had nothing left to do in the library considering his primary source of entertainment decided to abandon him for organic chemistry, he decided that the best course of action for him to take was to go bother Yuki in his apartment. As expected, the door was unlocked and the apartment seemed to be abandoned which could either mean: a) no one was home and Yuki forgot to lock the door, or b) Yuki passed out after baseball practise, probably on the couch and is still probably in his practise clothes.

One look around the apartment showed that it was the latter. Oikawa took his shoes off and lay on top of Yuki, who woke up as soon as Oikawa tucked his head in his neck.

'Tooru,' Yuki mumbled into Oikawa's head. 'Where have you been all day?'

'Around and about. I was doing errands and going around doing some chores with Mattsun. I was with Iwa-chan before I came here, too. I was talking to him but he was ignoring me for ochem or something. Can you believe it? He'd rather spend time with his gross chemistry textbook than with his bestest friend ever. And he was threatening me too! He told me to leave or else he'd burn my really cool Versus pants _and_ Mr Green, the nerve or some people.'

'Iwaizumi again?' Yuki frowned. 'I'm starting to think that _he's_ your boyfriend, not me.'

Oikawa pouted. 'Come on, Tetsuya, don't be like that. I've known Iwa-chan my whole life.'

Yuki flipped them over and pinned Oikawa to the couch. 'Well, I guess we better show him who you belong to, then.’ Yuki kissed Oikawa and nibbled his bottom lip. Oikawa gasped and pulled Yuki closer into him.

Yuki pulled away and bit Oikawa’s jaw, _hard_.

‘Ah, Tetsuya, not so hard.’ Oikawa gasped. ‘I have practise tomorrow.’

‘Good,’ Yuki mumbled. ‘Then Iwaizumi can see for himself who you belong to.’

‘It’s not like that, Tetsu.’ Oikawa whined. Yuki responded by moving lower and biting Oikawa on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

‘I sure hope so,’ Yuki mumbled, moving his hands lower to grope Oikawa through his jeans.

☆☆☆

‘Those are some nasty ass hickeys you got there,’ Iwaizumi pointed out while changing before volleyball practise. ‘Didn’t know Yuki had it in him to do shit like that.’

‘Iwa-chan! It’s rude to point those things out!’ Oikawa gasped, feigning offence.

‘Not when they’re so obvious,’ Iwaizumi countered. ‘Also, you’re walking weird.’

‘What are you insinuating?’ Oikawa pouted.

‘That your boyfriend fucked you too hard and that you’re not gonna be able to practise properly. Now chop, chop. Captain’s waiting,’ Hanamaki interrupted, poking his head into the locker room.

‘Makki! Not you, too!’ Oikawa yelled.

 

Practise was chaotic, to say the least. The coach noticed Oikawa moving weirdly during his jump serves and ended up taking him out of practise with the team, which made him whine at the captain, which then got the captain annoyed (‘Three laps, Oikawa, and no, I don’t care if it hurts to run. If you whine anymore, I’ll personally be visiting Yuki and give him a piece of my mind for making you more intolerable than usual’), which somehow made Oikawa blame Iwaizumi for the situation (‘I can’t believe you left me for chemistry, see, if you didn’t do that, this would never have happened.’)

After an hour and a half of practise, the captain clapped his hands in order to gather the team. ‘Come in, lads, I got some words to say. Summer tournament is coming up soon, so coach has decided who’ll be playing. Some words from you, coach?’

‘Thank you, Takagi. Guys, the people I picked were picked because I felt that they’d work best against the teams we’ll be playing against judging by last year’s teams. I believe that these nine people would be able to carry us into the finals again and get us gold this year. Takagi, please do the honours of announcing the team.’

‘Sure, coach,’ captain said. ‘Okay, in no particular order, this year’s team is: me, Todoroki, Oikawa, who needs to take better care of his body,’ Oikawa pouts and the team laughs, 'Iwaizumi, Satori, Suzuya, Sakuragi, Azuma, and Takakura. I’ll email the new training schedule tomorrow morning or afternoon, depends on what time I wake up. Alright, dismissed. Oikawa, don’t let Yuki mess up your body again.’

 

After practise, Oikawa followed Iwaizumi home and they had an Ultraman marathon (‘To celebrate the fact that you didn’t die during your chemistry test, Iwa-chan!’) where Oikawa was the only one watching and Iwaizumi was working on his homework, because you know, _uni_ (‘Trashykawa, I can’t believe you don’t even study and you’re _still_ passing’ ‘I’m doing business, Iwa-chan.’)

But Iwaizumi finished not after long and joined Oikawa, who was lying on Iwaizumi’s lap, who was running his hands through Oikawa’s hair.

Iwaizumi's hand brushed against Oikawa’s jaw and down his neck and Oikawa could feel his heart stop. 

‘That looks painful as hell,’ Iwaizumi stated. ‘It’s gonna stay there for weeks.’

_Oh._ ‘It’s fine, Iwa-chan, stop worrying so much over nothing.’

‘It’s not really nothing,’ Iwaizumi started. ‘You can tell me if he’s hurting you.’

‘Iwa-chan,’Oikawa sighed. ‘It’s fine, really.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah. Yeah…'

Iwaizumi still looked skeptical.

‘It’s okay as long as it’s consensual, right?’

The look didn’t go away. ‘He’s never done it that hard before.’

Oikawa forced himself to smile. ‘He’s jealous.’

‘Of?’

‘Guess.’

☆☆☆

Truth be told, Iwaizumi hated the fact that Oikawa was dating Yuki. He was possessive and acted _really weird_ whenever Iwaizumi was there. If they were hanging out, just the three of them, Yuki had to constantly be touching Oikawa. Iwaizumi gets it, Oikawa is really pretty and everyone is basically pining for him, but he was also really hard to hold on to, as far as he’d seen.

His relationship with Yuki had been the longest one yet (two months), but Iwaizumi liked all of Oikawa’s exes more than he liked Yuki. There was just something about seeing Oikawa with Yuki that makes Iwaizumi’s skin crawl, though he can’t explain what the feeling is. Must be some protective instincts after seeing him get hurt so many times.

Iwaizumi prayed (to all the gods who probably hate him) for their relationship to end soon.

☆☆☆

When Oikawa got home from his lunch date with Iwaizumi, he was immediately pinned to the door by Yuki, who had apparently been waiting for him.

‘How your day?’Yuki asked, kneeing Oikawa in between his legs.

Oikawa gasped at the feeling. ‘Good.’

‘Hm?’

‘Better now that you’re here.’Oikawa leaned down and kissed Yuki, who hummed and started to take off Oikawa’s pants. As soon as the pants were off, Yuki knelt down and kissed Oikawa’s dick through his boxers.

Oikawa gasped and slid his boxers down. Yuki responded by sucking on his hipbones and the inside of his thighs. When he decided that he’s left enough marks on Oikawa, he took Oikawa’s length in his mouth.

Oikawa buried his hands in Yuki’s short hair. ‘Ah.’

Yuki sucked on the tip and Oikawa gasped. ‘How do you want it?’

‘Fuck me,’Oikawa gasped. ‘Fuck me _hard_.’

Yuki moved them both to the bed and pulled out the lube from Oikawa's bedside table's drawer. He squirted some of the substance on his fingers and traced a line from Oikawa's balls to his asshole and circled around the opening.

'Come  _on_ ,' Oikawa hissed, pressing his foot against Yuki's dick, which got him a groan and two fingers inside of him that started to scissor him open. 'Fuck, Hajime, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna come.'

Yuki pulled his fingers out. 'I knew it, it was Iwaizumi this entire time.'

Oikawa sat up. 'No, Tetsuya, I'm sorry, come back.'

Yuki stood up and left.

Oikawa put his pants back on and started to walk to Iwaizumi's room.

☆☆☆

A soft knock on his door diverted Iwaizumi's attention from his calculus homework. He stood up and opened the door and found Oikawa, face splotched with tears and hair amiss. 'Iwa-chan,' he said, barely a whisper. 'Can I come in?'

Iwaizumi suddenly felt a mixture of guilt and joy. 'Of course.'

Oikawa stepped into the room and rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi steered them to the couch and pulled Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa continued to sob into Iwaizumi's shoulder and he could feel how much Oikawa was trembling. After a while, Oikawa's sobs turned quieter and Iwaizumi stroked his hair.

'It's okay,' he said. 'It's not your fault.'

'But it is,' Oikawa mumbled. 'It's always my fault.'

Iwaizumi didn't know how to reply to that so he pulled Oikawa deeper into the hug.

They must have dozed off at some point because Iwaizumi dreamt that Oikawa kissed his lips, chaste and sweet, and whispered 'I love you, Hajime.'

 


	3. i make everything collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooru contemplates and goes to lunch with iwa chan and Shit happens

Oikawa fucked up. Kissing Iwaizumi and telling him that he loved him–while Iwaizumi was asleep–was literally the shittiest thing he has done up to date. Sure, sure, he’s been a total slut and sleeps around more than he likes to admit, and yes, he has real commitment issues and all his relationships always go to hell, but really, kissing his best friend while he was asleep and declaring his love? He dug his own fucking grave. All his exes are going to show up to his funeral and chuck rocks at his gravestone, hell, Tetsuya and Hisashi are probably going to spit on the grave too.

But this isn’t about him. It’s about Iwaizumi. Oikawa was like, 99.99% sure that Iwaizumi was a Hetero. (‘Hi, I’m Totally-Pan Tooru and this is my best friend Hetero Hajime.’) Oikawa hasn’t even _discussed_ this with Iwaizumi, and they’ve known each other for, what, nineteen years now? For fuck’s sake, Iwaizumi was there when Oikawa got his first kiss. Of course, it wasn’t with Iwaizumi, who said ‘why the fuck would I kiss your disgusting mug?’ when Oikawa asked.

How the fuck will Iwaizumi react, what the hell would Oikawa even say? ‘Hey, Iwa-chan, guess what? You know that I’ve been sleeping around right. Wanna know why? It’s cause I’m so lovelorn, all because of you!’ That would definitely, _definitely_ not go over nicely. Iwaizumi would probably look at him like he’s trash and actually kick him out of his dorm room, considering that, you know, Oikawa was still kind of hanging around there before class. But Iwaizumi was at a lecture, so Oikawa was just on his phone on Iwaizumi’s bed, which started out this whole train of thought about Iwaizumi. When he woke up, said boy was gone, so Oikawa showered and changed into some clothes that he’d left there a while ago (Iwaizumi always does his laundry because apparently, doing laundry ‘only’ once a week was unacceptable).

His thoughts were interrupted by a text from the boy who has occupied his mind for the past whatever number of years since the second year of middle school.

\---

From: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

Lets go get lunch at daun.

\---

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

yes daddy (❛ัॢᵕ❛ัॢ)✩*ೃ.⋆

\---

From: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

Wtf gross ass piece of garbage

\---

To: : ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

u know u love it ( •ॢ◡-ॢ)-♡

\---

So there’s that. Oikawa was going to lunch with Iwaizumi. Stealing his clothes _should_ be okay, right? If he wore butt shorts with Iwaizumi’s ugly shirt, no one would complain because it cancels out, so he’s _technically_ still a pretty boy even if he’s wearing Iwaizumi’s ugly Superdry hoodie from god knows how long ago. Maybe the very blatant act of ‘hey I’m wearing your clothes and this is kind of me declaring that I want to be yours in front of everyone’ will _finally_ get through to Iwaizumi’s thick ass skull. His thick ass skull that’s probably as thick as his dick. Very thick dick.

Wait, what was Oikawa thinking about before this?

☆☆☆

Oikawa was late. Iwaizumi’s been sitting at their usual table at Daun for at least twenty minutes, during which a waitress came by and patted his shoulder, saying ‘ditched by your date? It’s okay, honey, we’ve all been there,’ and also gave him her number on a piece of napkin.

\---

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Where the hell are u.

\---

From: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

help

\---

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

What the fuck.

\---

From: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

i got distracted by myself in the mirrorଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

\---

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Suck my cock.

\---

From: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

yes pls о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ☆

\---

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Nasty.

☆☆☆

Oikawa showed up forty-five minutes after their designated meeting time. Iwaizumi already ate his appetizer at that time. He wasn’t too pleased with Oikawa’s tardiness.

‘Took you long enough,’ Iwaizumi said when Oikawa sat down across from him. ‘You still look like garbage even after all this time.’

Oikawa faked an offended gasp. ‘How dare you, Iwa-chan. I had to ravage your closet to find something worth wearing.’

Iwaizumi scoffed. ‘You could have gone home and worn your own goddamn clothes. I’m not a clothes lender.’

‘Okay,’ Oikawa said as he stood up and did a twirl. ‘But look at this? I’m literally God’s gift.’

Iwaizumi had to admit that Oikawa’s ass looked pretty fucking fantastic in those shorts. Wait, what the fuck? ‘Shut up and order your food, Shittykawa.’

Oikawa sat back down and blew a kiss at Iwaizumi. ‘Yes, my bara angel.’

Iwaizumi nearly threw his sambal at Oikawa’s eyeball.

Oikawa called a waitress over, the same one who gave Iwaizumi her number. Iwaizumi casually mentioned it right after she was out of earshot and Oikawa’s smiled wavered a little bit.

‘You should go for it,’ Oikawa said, after swallowing his mouthful of rice. ‘She’s pretty cute.’

Iwaizumi shrugged. ‘I guess. I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while, anyways.’

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip. ‘I should get a boyfriend too, I guess.’

‘Well, good luck with finding someone you haven’t already dated.’ Oikawa would usually laugh at that, but today, he didn’t. Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s shin with his foot. ‘You okay?’

Oikawa put on his signature and plastic smile. ‘Just dandy, Iwa-chan. Speaking of which, I’d better head to Psych soon. Prof is super insane and makes you sit next to his desk on the floor if you come in late. I’ve got the bill this time, no arguments allowed. See you tomorrow, maybe?’

Oikawa left and Iwaizumi was still sitting there, stunned by Oikawa’s leaving message. ‘Tomorrow, maybe? What the fuck.’

☆☆☆

So maybe Oikawa’s been avoiding Iwaizumi, but what of it? Right now, he’s walking around Shibuya, just having a good time and treating himself because the boy he loves has a girlfriend now, so he really really really really deserves the treat. He was at a department store, looking at some pants when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and holy shit, Ushiwaka-chan!

‘Good evening, Oikawa.’ Ushiwaka-chan said.

Instinctually, Oikawa hugged the taller boy. ‘Ushiwaka-chan! What’re you doing here? I thought you were in America?’

Ushiwaka awkwardly patted his back, which prompted Oikawa to pull away. ‘My mother lives in Tokyo, I thought you were aware? I was in Los Angeles until a few days ago. It is, after all, summer vacation there.’

‘Really? Los Angeles, that’s fancy! Do you meet celebrities and everything? Is your girlfriend blonde? Do they even make decent rice there?’

Ushiwaka shifted his his weight to his left leg. ‘I do not meet celebrities, they are in Hollywood and Beverly Hills. I could tell you more about America over a cup of coffee if you wish.’

Oikawa grinned. ‘Sure thing.’

☆☆☆

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

im coming over its urgent!!!(ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )

 

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

hello earth to iwa chan｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

hi are u alive ?»ू(͒ˑ•᷄͡ꇵ͒•᷅͒)ू?!

 

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

im in front of yr door and coming inヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

\---

‘Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa said, dragging Ushijima behind him, slamming Iwaizumi’s door open. ‘Guess what! I found—’ Iwaizumi’s girlfriend (Satori? Sashimi? What the fuck was she called again?) made eye contact with Oikawa as Iwaizumi was in the middle of giving her a hickey. ‘—Ushiwaaaalking away.’

Oikawa closed the door and ran away to his room. Ushijima, sensing something was amiss, followed him to his room. Oikawa was sitting on the corner of his bed, hugging his knees. Ushijima stood in front of him. ‘Are you okay?’

Oikawa looked up at him. ‘Not particularly.’

‘I can leave if you wish,’ Ushijima said, turning around.

Oikawa grabbed onto his shirt and shook his head. ‘Just stay for a bit.’


	4. no im not okay but i guess im doing fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad
> 
> chapter title is from wonder years by real estate

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

You

 

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Stop ignoring me.

 

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Are u mad at me.

 

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

Talk to me, tooru.

 

To: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

I went to ur room but ur not there.

 

Iwaizumi almost smashed his phone in frustration. It had been two weeks, and Oikawa wasn’t responding to any of his messages and he never came by to his room, which is weird considering, _Oikawa_ , but he can’t think of anything that he’d done to piss the Ass King off. Wait, that sounded a bit off. King of Asses? Nope, insinuates the same thing. Douchebag King, that’s better.

He saw Oikawa during practice and all, but he was not talking to him, at all.

‘Hajime, what are you doing up?’ came Serina’s voice from under the duvet. ‘It’s barely even noon.’

‘Trying to figure out where Shittykawa disappeared to.’ Iwaizumi sighed. ‘He’s not picking up any of my calls.’

He could feel Serina roll her eyes. ‘He’s a big boy, Hajime, he can take care of himself.’

Iwaizumi laughed at that. ‘No, no he can’t.’

Serina sat up. ‘Besides, I heard that he has a new boyfriend. That athlete that got a scholarship to America, what’s his name again? Usui? Ushino? Something like that.’

Iwaizumi frowned. ‘Ushijima Wakatoshi.’

‘That’s him, that’s the one! Tall, broad shoulders, long legs. Very handsome, too.’

Iwaizumi scoffed.

‘Don’t worry, Hajime, he’s out of my league and you’re handsomer anyways.’

‘I’m sure. I’m gonna head out and see what the deal with Oikawa is.’

‘He’s not your girlfriend.’

‘Nope, you are.’

‘And you’re choosing to look for him instead of spend time with me?’

Iwaizumi looked at her. ‘I have not seen him in two weeks.’

With that, he left the room.

-

Iwaizumi looked around the campus with no luck. He messaged Matsuhana (they are literally conjoined twins, they’re never apart) but all he got was ‘tough luck, big boy’ from Hanamaki and and ascii art of the trollface and a very intricate penis emoji from Matsukawa.

So Serina was right, he guessed. Oikawa scored a new boyfriend and started to ignore him, for whatever reason. He was going to look in one other place: the park where he got his gnarly scar on his eyebrow from falling off his skateboard. Sure enough, when he got to the park, he could see Oikawa sitting on someone on a picnic blanket.

And, that someone was… Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Iwaizumi went up to them and kicked Oikawa (who was wearing a hoodie that was definitely not his, it was red and USC written on it in gold) on the shin.

‘You. Why are you ignoring me?’ Iwaizumi asked, nodding at Ushijima, who nodded back at him.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan. I have absolutely, absolutely not been avoiding you because of Sushi-chan.’ Oikawa said, looking away from Iwaizumi.

‘Wait,’ Iwaizumi said, ‘who the hell is Sushi-chan?’

Ushijima cut in. ‘He means your girlfriend.’

Now Iwaizumi was confused. ‘What about my girlfriend?’

Oikawa scoffed and Ushijima comforted him by rubbing his cheek with his thumb. ‘I cannot believe how dense you can be, Iwaizumi Hajime.’

‘Hey! You’re literally the last person I want to hear this from.’

Oikawa just pouted and rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. ‘Really, Iwa-chan, really?’

Iwaizumi was even more confused.

‘Iwaizumi, can you tell me what Tooru is wearing?’

‘A red hoodie that is definitely not his. Probably yours.’

‘And what does it insinuate?’

‘Possession, I guess. You’re kinda saying ‘look at me wearing my special someone’s clothes’.’

‘Who else’s clothes does he wear?’

‘Mine.’

‘And?’

‘And nothing?’

Oikawa groaned. ‘See, Ushiwaka-chan, this is what I was telling you earlier.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing, Iwa-chan.’

‘Anyways, I’m starving, how about you guys?’ Iwaizumi said, changing the topic.

‘A little bit. Ushiwaka-chan and I were just talking about getting lunch before you came by.’

‘Indeed, we were thinking of eating some ramen, if you wish.’

‘Yeah, actually, ramen sounds pretty good right about now.’

Ushijima stood up and Oikawa jumped off of him, swinging his arms behind Iwaizumi and Ushijima’s neck. He pulled their heads close to his. ‘Alright, ramen with my two favourite boys.’

‘You sound like a middle aged soccer mum talking about her son and husband.’

‘Iwa-chan, no!’

☆

Iwaizumi did not expect his Saturday to start by seeing Ushijima balls deep inside of his best friend. He wanted to look away and leave Oikawa’s room, but he couldn’t. He was so transfixed at the image of his best friend getting fucked by _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ that he just stood there like a dying fish.

Oikawa looked at him straight in the eye and whispered something at Ushijima, who stiffened for a moment and immediately pulled out. Iwaizumi prayed to all the gods to ensure that Ushijima wouldn’t beat him up for giving him blue balls. But he was even more shocked when Ushijima stood up and walked towards him (Iwaizumi looked at his dick, it was pretty impressive but _score!_ Iwaizumi’s was thicker) and pushed him onto Oikawa’s bed, where Oikawa was sitting, his gaping asshole fully exposed. Iwaizumi swallowed his spit.

‘Hajime,’ Oikawa said tilting his head, his voice barely above a whisper, ‘do you want to fuck me?’

‘I–I have a girlfriend.’

Oikawa laughed. ‘Always the gentleman, Hajime. I guess Sushi-chan still hasn’t told you anything, huh? Anyways, I guess he said no, Ushiwaka-chan, so come back here and fuck me properly. Iwa-chan, you can stay and watch, if you want.’

He doesn’t.

☆

Iwaizumi’s day couldn’t have gotten any worse. First, he walks in on his best friend getting fucked by his long-term rival, then his best friend asks him if he wants to fuck him, and now, he finds out that his girlfriend’s been keeping secrets from him from his aforementioned best friend.

‘Serina, tell me whatever it is Oikawa was talking about.’

‘What are you talking about, Hajime?’

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. ‘He said, “I guess Sushi-chan still hasn’t told you anything, huh?” and that is definitely not what I want to hear from Oikawa Tooru.’

Serina scoffed. ‘What could he know? He doesn’t know me.’

‘He knows enough people. He knows literally everyone.’

Serina sighed. ‘It’s about time I tell you anyways.’

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. ‘Tell me what?’

‘I’m getting really tired of being second, Hajime.’

‘Second to what?’

‘Volleyball setter, general pretty boy, you get what I’m saying?’

‘You’re not second to Shittykawa.’

‘Oh my god, you don’t even have to deny it. I’m telling you this right now, I’ve been cheating on you with several different people because I don’t think you even like me.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You don’t know? You honestly don’t know? You look at Oikawa as if he bleeds sunlight and shits stardust. I honestly don’t even think he’s all that great. All I see is overbearing personality and fake smiles and I just—’

‘Serina? I think you should just go home.’

‘It was fun while it lasted, Hajime.’

☆

‘So um, guess what?’ Oikawa said to Iwaizumi. ‘Ushiwaka-chan’s leaving in a week and he wants to take us both to an onsen this weekend.’

‘Why both of us?’ Iwaizumi said, pausing his game. ‘Why not just you?’

‘We—I mean _he_ has his reasons.’

‘And they are?’

‘You’ll see.’

 

By reasons, Oikawa meant a threesome.

Ushijima already agreed to it at the start of their relationship, and he promised that he was going to give it his all to make sure that it happens. Oikawa knew himself, and he knew Iwaizumi. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi used his dick as a second brain and no one, _no one_ , has been able to resist Oikawa’s sexual charms. Sure, Iwaizumi was straight, but he’d never know until he tried, and he broke up with Sushi-chan anyways, so the obstacle that stopped him from getting fucked last time was gone.

The plan was starting out right now.

Oikawa had his head on Iwaizumi’s lap right after they were done bathing, and Ushijima was lying on top of Oikawa. Currently, Iwaizumi was stroking Oikawa’s hair who was cuddling with Ushijima. Then, Ushijima started to creep his hands up Oikawa’s shirt and Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s thigh to stop him from moving away. Ushijima then moved his hands to cup Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa moaned in the lewdest way possible. He could feel Iwaizumi freeze up and stop stroking his hair.

‘Should I leave?’ Iwaizumi asked, tentatively.

‘So, Iwa-chan, what if I say that I want Ushiwaka-chan to watch as you fuck me?’ Oikawa asked as Ushijima was leaving marks on his neck.

‘I—Oikawa, I’m straight.’

‘You never know unless you try, right?’ Oikawa said. Ushijima hummed in agreement and pulled Oikawa’s shirt up, exposing his pink nipples. Iwaizumi gulped and Oikawa could see Iwaizumi’s sweatpants start to tent.

‘You, I can never, ever, ever say no to you.’ Iwaizumi said, finally.

Oikawa almost squealed in delight. Ushijima got off Oikawa and opened the bedroom door. ‘Shall we?’

Oikawa sat up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, pulling him to the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. Oikawa discarded his shirt and he could see Ushijima sitting on the armchair next to the bed, watching Oikawa like an eagle (haha). Oikawa leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi, biting his lips. Iwaizumi responded by tangling his fingers in Oikawa’s hair and pulling him closer and breaching his mouth with his tongue. Oikawa tasted sweet, like those American lollipops that Ushijima has been giving them both as treats. Oikawa started to shove his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt. Oikawa pulled away to whisper in his ear.

‘Sick gains, Hajime.’

Iwaizumi flipped them over. ‘You, even when I’m attempting to have sex with you, you do pull this shit?’

Oikawa giggled. ‘Yes, what are you going to do about it?’

Iwaizumi pinned him down and kissed him again. He pulled down Oikawa’s disgusting Versus pants and threw them in the general direction of the trash can. He could feel Oikawa’s horror when he did so, but he ignored it. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s dick through his underwear and felt his own dick twitch when he realised that Oikawa was wearing a lace thong.

‘Oh? It seems that you weren’t mistaken when you said that Iwaizumi would react this way, Tooru.’ Ushijima said. That bastard, he was in on it the entire time.

Oikawa hummed in agreement and Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa’s mouth to start kissing him lower and lower, leaving hickeys in his wake. Iwaizumi licked Oikawa’s dick through his underwear and thought that ‘nope, dicks are not a thing and I’m just going to ignore it,’ before he took the underwear off and spread Oikawa’s legs. He decided to ignore the dick altogether and focus on Oikawa’s twitching hole.

‘Wonder if it’s like a girl’s…’ Iwaizumi thought out loud.

Only one way to find out, he guessed. Iwaizumi licked Oikawa’s hole and Oikawa moaned, loudly, and his legs closed up around Iwaizumi’s head, keeping him in place. Definitely like a girl. Iwaizumi continued to lick around the hole until Oikawa started to beg and he could feel his thighs quivering. When he plunged his tongue in, he was rewarded with the lewdest sounding moan that he had ever heard in his life.

‘Hajime, please, please I can’t take it anymore, just fuck me.’ Oikawa begged, tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

Iwaizumi pulled away. ‘Fine. Let me get the lube and condoms.’

Ushijima tossed both of those things his way. ‘Continue.’

Iwaizumi shrugged and tore the aluminium packet open. He rolled the condom onto his dick and squirted some lube into his hands. He lubed up Oikawa’s entrance and coated his dick with the remainder. He took a hold of his dick and pushed into Oikawa slowly. Surprisingly, there was less resistance as he originally thought and he groaned when Oikawa started to clench around him.

‘Hey, Waka-chan, Hajime’s dick is thicker than yours.’

‘Is it? I changed my mind, Tooru, I’d rather have you suck my dick while I watch you get fucked by Iwaizumi Hajime rather than do it myself.

Iwaizumi pulled out and flipped Oikawa over. ‘Get on your hands and knees.’

Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi thrust inside of him again. ‘Toshi, please.’

Ushijima stood up and walked in front of Oikawa. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out his boxers. Oikawa moaned at the sight (and Iwaizumi’s thrusts) and Ushijima pushed his dick into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa didn’t gag at all despite Ushijima’s impressive girth. Ushijima started to thrust and Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s muffled moans. Oikawa was close to coming, that much he could tell. He reached under Oikawa and gripped the base of his dick and Oikawa groaned in frustration.

Ushijima looked at Iwaizumi, which made him let go of Oikawa’s dick. He thrust shallowly into Oikawa and Oikawa came in quick spurts into the bed, his asshole twitching. After a few more thrusts, Iwaizumi blew his load inside of Oikawa and pulled out, letting Oikawa’s ass drop to the bed, come leaking onto the sheets. Oikawa sat back up and started to suck on Ushijima’s dick more intently.

Iwaizumi stood up and mumbled, ‘shower,’ before making his way to the bathroom.

 

When he came back from his shower, Ushijima was fucking Oikawa in the bedroom, so he decided to sleep on the spare futon in the living room.

☆

On Monday night, Oikawa waltzed in to Iwaizumi’s room and greeted him with a peck on the lips.

‘Oikawa, I’m not gay. I thought over it, I really don’t think I’m gay.’

Oikawa’s face fell. ‘Oh. Is that how it is, then? I’m just gonna. Go. Maybe Ushiwaka-chan landed already.’

Iwaizumi looked at him, crestfallen. ‘Just, stay the night, please?’

‘I’m just. I’ll just. Leave. I’ll. See you soon.’ Oikawa said, walking out the door.

Of course, of fucking course. He was such an idiot, just because Iwaizumi agreed to sleep with him doesn’t mean that he’d ever fall for him. Who does he think he is? He’s stupid to think that _Iwaizumi Hajime_ would ever love him in the same way.

He walked to Thiago’s room and knocked. When he opened it, the first thing that came out of his mouth was ‘do you have some spare alcohol, please?’

Thiago nodded and told Oikawa to wait. Then, he handed him a full bottle of Jose Cuervo and a half-full bottle of Absolut and gave Oikawa a hug. Oikawa thanked him and walked back to his own room, where he sat on the floor next to his bed. He opened the bottle of Jose Cuervo and started to chug from it. After he decided that he should probably breathe, he stopped drinking and started crying. Then he drank more, and then cried some more, until all that was left was an empty bottle of Absolut and a half full bottle of Jose Cuervo.

To: ♡♡♡iwa chan♡♡♡

i jstu want you to lov e me.


	5. yet i've loved you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they fuck? It was a fucking mistake, and now Iwaizumi can’t stop thinking of the smell of Oikawa’s skin and how well they just fit.  
> Fuck.  
> Fuck, fuck, fuck. His mum called that physical compatibility when she was lecturing him about getting her a grandchild soon.

Iwaizumi came back to his room after a day of classes with twenty miscalls and one text message, all from Oikawa. What the fuck was going on?

\---

From: Brattykawa *unamused emoji*

i jstu want you to lov e me.

\---

Iwaizumi stared at his phone.

He closed his messaging app and re-opened it.

Yep.

There it was.

A blatant lovelorn text message from The Grand King himself. It’s a bit sickening to realise how Oikawa actually felt. He was swimming in an ocean of affection yet the one that he wanted most didn’t feel that way. But did he really not? Did Iwaizumi really not like Oikawa the same way? He hadn’t thought of it before, not really. The situation never really presented itself where he _had_ to think about it. Everyone just assumed, and he never really gave a shit because Oikawa could set things straight himself. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi was a fop who had a sick fetish for praise, so the chances of anyone saying anything about him was nil.

They’d fucked, and Iwaizumi blatantly rejected Oikawa just hours before. But only because _he was straight_. Sure, Oikawa was literally the prettiest guy Iwaizumi had seen in his entire goddamn existence, but when they fucked, Iwaizumi just straight up ignored Oikawa’s dick. Why did they fuck? It was a fucking mistake, and now Iwaizumi can’t stop thinking of the smell of Oikawa’s skin and how well they just _fit_.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. His mum called that physical compatibility when she was lecturing him about getting her a grandchild soon. ‘Physical compatibility is important,’ she’d said. ‘I don’t want you making a child with someone you’re not compatible with, I don’t want an ugly grandchild. Oh yeah, physical compatibility is when you’re with someone doing the deed and it just feels _right_. Now, I don’t really care if you have your child with a girl or boy or whatever, but Hajime, you’re twenty now, it’s about time for a grandchild.’

Iwaizumi grabbed his headphones and decided to go for a run.

☆

When Oikawa came to, it was 5 pm and someone was knocking on his door. He combed through his hair with his fingers and opened his door slowly.

‘Oh, Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa said. ‘Did you want your sweaters back?’

But Iwaizumi just ignored him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

‘Iwa-chan?’ Oikawa said, stunned. ‘What’s happening?’

He was _sweaty_ and was wearing joggers. Did he go running to clear his head again? Was it because Oikawa kissed him? He was absolutely drenched, how long was he running for anyways?

‘Do you need a tow—’

Iwaizumi pulled him into a searing kiss and Oikawa almost collapsed there. He heard someone wolf whistling in the background but he didn’t care. He pulled Iwaizumi into his room and closed the door. Iwaizumi pushed him against the door and slid his hands to grope Oikawa’s ass and lift him up. He walked towards Oikawa’s bed and pinned him to the mattress, breaking their kiss and moving to bite Oikawa’s jaw and neck.

‘Ah, Iwa-chan!’ Oikawa moaned. ‘Love you so much.’

Iwaizumi pulled away and kissed Oikawa again. ‘Yeah, I think I love you too.’

‘We should talk. About this,’ Oikawa said, ‘about us, I mean.’

Oikawa’s phone buzzed and Iwaizumi nodded to tell him that it was okay for him to check.

\---

From: makkintosh

git ∑ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\---

To: makkintosh

dont u have mattsun to bother and also a chemistry report to write

\---

From: makkintosh

r00d af I was just being a gd pal

\---

To: makkintosh

✓seen by oikawa tooru

\---

From: makkintosh

wow

\---

‘Who was that?’ Iwaizumi asked, one eyebrow arched up.

‘Makki. I guess he was the one who was wolf whistling?’ Oikawa replied. ‘So…what does this make us? What brought that on, even?’

‘I saw your text,’ Iwaizumi said. ‘It just. Got me thinking about the thing we did in the onsen.’

‘You mean you fucking me while my boy toy got off to it, yes.’

‘You didn’t have to put it in such a nasty way… Are you talking about Ushijima? I thought he was your boyfriend.’

Oikawa burst out laughing. ‘Oh my god, that is the funniest thing I have heard in my entire life.’

‘What?’

‘We’re not dating. We have sex and did all the physical shit but I’m not interested in him. Think of it as a friends with benefits situation.’

‘That…makes things much less complicated.’

‘So…’

‘Are you waiting for me to ask?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Fine. Tooru, will you be my boyfriend?’

‘Yes, I thought you’d never ask.’

‘Good, because I love you a lot and I only just realised it.’

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa softly until Oikawa pushed him away.

‘Actually, you stink. You should shower, Iwa-chan.’

‘Only if you join me.’

‘Absolutely.’

-

Under the cold, running water, Iwaizumi had Oikawa pressed up against the wall, admiring his handiwork.  

‘Look at that,’ he said to Oikawa.

‘What?’ Oikawa asked, looking at his chest. ‘Are you kidding me, did you just fucking write out ‘Hajime’ in hickeys.’

‘Obviously. Since you’re mine.’ Iwaizumi said, hand sliding to grope Oikawa’s ass and to circle around his hole. Oikawa pulled his hand away from his ass. ‘Aw, why not?’

‘I haven’t prepped yet, Iwa-chan, it’s gonna be a hot mess if we do it.’

‘…you need to prep for it?’

‘Oh yeah, you’re a former straight guy. Totally forgot. We could still have sex, though, just not sticking it in.’

‘…what?’

‘Holy shit, are you one of those guys who think that the only way to have sex is to stick your dick in someone’s hole?’

‘Um.’

‘Okay, wow, I’ll teach you.’

Oikawa unwrapped his legs from Iwaizumi’s hips and put his feet on the ground. He turned around and Iwaizumi slapped his ass, to which he muttered ‘rude’ under his breath. He pressed his thighs together and Iwaizumi ran his dick over the rim of Oikawa’s asshole.

‘Okay, literally, unless you want nasties on your dick, you better not. That’s _too_ kinky for a relationship that is twenty minutes old, Iwa-chan.’

‘But if you actually think about it, we’ve been dating for like…years.’

‘Do you really want shit on your dick, Iwa-chan?’

‘No…’

‘Are you really that desperate to stick your dick up my ass?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Okay, you know what, let’s finish this shower, I’ll prep, and then you can stick your dick up my ass.’

‘I love you.’

Oikawa turned around and kissed Iwaizumi. ‘Love you too.’


	6. cum_in_my_mouth.txt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a comprehensive list of what i am: 
>   * immature and worth being sad for
>   * passive aggressive
>   * guilt tripper
>   * given up on a lot of things
>   * boy who probably fucked yr older brother’s friends
> 

> 
> im not sorry and i found all the h8 comments u left hilarious

Iwaizumi woke up when the heat on his stomach became unbearable. He cracked his left eye open smiled at the beautiful boy sprawled on top of him. He rolled Oikawa over and kissed the junction of his shoulder.

‘Mm, Hajime…’ Oikawa said into Iwaizumi’s hair. ‘It’s like five… let me sleep.’

Iwaizumi bit Oikawa’s neck. ‘Sun’s out, babe, Ushijima’s going to land in like five minutes.’

Oikawa groaned. ‘Pass me my phone.’

Iwaizumi groped around the nightstand until he found his glasses. He put it on and picked up Oikawa’s phone. ‘What do you need it for?’

‘Just give it to me.’

Iwaizumi did.

Oikawa sat up and sighed and tapped his phone screen. He pressed what Iwaizumi assumed was the speaker button and put his phone down.

‘This is Ushijima Wakatoshi’s mobile phone. I am not available to answer at the moment, so leave me a voice message.’

‘Toshi, it’s me. I don’t want to pick you up from the airport so just come over. The door is unlocked.’

Iwaizumi snatched his phone away. ‘Jesus fucking christ, Tooru. He’s kidding, Ushijma. We’ll pick you up.’

☆

‘I fail to understand why you’d rather pick up stinky Toshi instead of spending all morning in bed, getting free blowjobs from me,’ Oikawa grumbled into his latte. 

‘He’s a big boy, he knows his way around.’

‘It’s just a nice gesture, Tooru, you know that.’ Iwaizumi said, stroking Tooru’s cheek while keeping his eyes on the road.

‘That’s fucking rich coming from you, rude ass.’

‘Aw, babe, you know I’m only rude to you.’

‘Damn, that turns me on so much, my donger is Rock Hard™ and my asshole just opened up for your ridiculous dick. You’re such a catch, Iwaizumi Hajime, all the ladies and I are swooning for your big bara arms and big bara titties.’

‘Tooru, what the fuck, I don’t have “big bara titties”.’

‘Yes you do, I swear to god you do.’

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘No, I do not.’

‘I’m going to call a consultant.’ Oikawa unlocked his phone and called someone. 

‘Hi, is this the S&M Dungeonmaster?’

‘Who dareth speak to me, the S&M Dungeonmaster?’

‘Makki what the fuck.’

‘It’s me, Bottom Bitch, I have a question for you and Mattsun, o wise one.’

‘What is it my childeth?’

‘Does Iwaizumi have big bara titties?’

‘I fucking dare you to say yes Matsuhana, I will fucking tear you to pieces.’

‘Matsuhana says “yes my childeth” bye love you guys.’

‘Told you so.’

‘They don’t count.’

‘Aw.’

☆

Ushijima Wakatoshi arrived at the airport with no fanfare. His parents were out of the country, and his primary reason to visit was to see how Oikawa was holding up as well as visit his kouhais in a later visit to Shiratorizawa, anyhow, so it was no problem. Oikawa had graciously offered the guest room of his and Iwaizumi’s new apartment, but Wakatoshi was hesitant. He didn’t quite fancy hearing them getting it on every night, if Oikawa’s snapchats are something to go by. (Every night, he would send Wakatoshi a snap of what he assumed was Iwaizumi’s bicep and an eggplant emoji.) However, he had not booked a room beforehand, so it was either Oikawa’s apartment or an overpriced hotel, and he’d rather listen to intense fucking rather than spend more money than he needed to.

Currently, he was waiting at the arrival gate entrance, and had been doing that for a little over forty-five minutes. His flight landed at 9 AM, and Iwaizumi promised to be at the airport before then, so he was relatively annoyed by their late arrival. Perhaps they have left him a message through his mobile phone? When he checked, there was a single voicemail sent by Oikawa at 7:43 AM. ‘Toshi, it’s me,’ Oikawa said, obviously just woken up. ‘I don’t want to pick you up from the airport so just come over. The door is unlocked.’ Then rustling sounds, and Iwaizumi spoke. ‘Jesus fucking christ, Tooru. He’s kidding, Ushijma. We’ll pick you up.’

Another twenty minutes lapsed and Wakatoshi was ready to call it a day and just take a train to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment. He picked up his suitcase and walked in the direction of the train station. Once he reached, he purchased a ticket to the station closest to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment. He boarded the train, sat down, but stood back up and offered his seat to a pregnant woman who was standing near him.

☆

Oikawa and Iwaizumi nearly sprinted to the arrival hall only to find that it was packed with a group of elderly Chinese tourists, not Ushijima Wakatoshi.

‘Fuck,’ Iwaizumi said. ’We missed him.’

‘He probably got lost, that stupid ass cow. I’ll give him a call,’ Oikawa said, taking his phone out of the pocket of his skater skirt. ‘We should just. Sit down somewhere, maybe.’

‘Okay, sure, let’s go.’ Iwaizumi said, taking Oikawa’s hand in his and leading him to the nearest bench.

Once they sat down, Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi and put his phone against his ear. ‘Hello? Toshi? Where the hell are you? We’re here near the arrival hall.’ A long pause. ‘What the hell do you mean you’re in front of our apartment? You what? Okay. You know what. Just. Wait at the café across the street. You remember Terushima from Johzenji, yep, he works there so just. Wait and be patient.’

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s shoulder with his. ‘What’s happening?’

‘Well, Toshi arrived at our apartment like. Two seconds ago, so we should just, you know, go home.’

‘I fucking told you we didn’t have enough time to have sex in the shower but you said “no Hajime it’s fine Toshi will wait he’s a patient big boy it doesn’t matter if we’re late.”’

‘Okay, first of all, don’t even act like you didn’t enjoy it because I know for sure that you did, and second of all, you were the one who had morning wood, not me.’

‘Okay you know what, fine, let’s just go.’ Iwaizumi stood up and pulled Oikawa with him. Oikawa linked is arm with Iwaizumi’s and followed Iwaizumi to where they parked their car.

-

Once they parked their car in the apartment complex, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked to the café where they found Ushijima sitting in a booth, looking extremely uncomfortable, and Matsuhana sitting across from him, looking as smug as bugs.

Oikawa decided to rescue him. ‘Hajime, buy me a chai tea latte, please.’ Iwaizumi huffed in annoyance but Oikawa’s peck to his lips silenced him. Oikawa started to walk away but Iwaizumi pulled him back and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. Oikawa pulled away. ‘Down, boy. We can do more at home, but Toshi looks like he’s about to cry so I need to rescue him like the good human that I am.’

Iwaizumi walked away and Oikawa swore that he heard something that sounded like his dumb boyfriend saying ‘debatable’ under his breath. Oikawa stopped his giggling and walked to where the S&M Dungeonmaster was torturing poor Ushijima.

‘I thought that you said you were on meme celibacy for the next month, Makki.’ Oikawa said as he sat down next to Ushijima. ‘Hello, Toshi, good to see you not in the arrival hall like we agreed.’

‘Celibacy, he says,’ Matsukawa snorted. ‘More like push all the bad memes to his poor ass boyfriend.’

‘Here come dat boi,’ Hanamaki said.

As Oikawa stood up to let Iwaizumi sit, Matsukawa finished with, ‘O shit waddup!’

Oikawa snorted. ‘Yeah, right. Like you don’t enjoy it, Matssun.’

Oikawa sat down on Iwaizumi’s lap, who handed him the chai tea latte, and kissed his shoulder. Matsukawa and Hanamaki pretended to throw up onto their respective muffin and creampuff and Ushijima shook his head.

‘Anyways, let’s just ignore these two nasty PDA hoes. How have you been, Ushijima?’ Hanamaki said after taking a bite from his creampuff.

‘Babe, baby, bae, boo, puppet master who controls my dick,’ Matsukawa said. ‘What did I say about swallowing before speaking?’

Hanamaki and Ushijma ignored him. ‘I am well, thank you. I got a minor injury when I misjudged the distance between my hand and the ball and was not able to play for a month, but I am fine now.’

Matsukawa rested his face against his hand. ‘He didn’t mean volleyball, Ushijima. He meant your life.’

Oikawa took a sip of his latte. ‘But Mattsun, how can he say otherwise when ball is life?’

Hanamaki gave Oikawa a high five while Iwaizumi said ‘God I fucking hate you so much.’

‘Okay, seriously, though, Toshi, how are you doing?’

‘Well, as I said before.’

‘No boyfriends or girlfriends or shit classes?’

‘No, all is fine.’

‘Boring.’ Matsukawa and Hanamaki said at the same time.

But they chatted about classes and volleyball as well as America and food, until Matsuhana had to leave.

‘Read to go, Ushijima?’

‘Yes, let me grab my suitcase.’

☆

Once they reached the safety of the apartment, Oikawa kissed Ushijma and let him get settled down in their guest room. Iwaizumi sat down on love-seat in the living room and Oikawa rested his head on his lap. Iwaizumi threaded his fingers through the brown curls and Oikawa hummed contentedly.

Ushijima, startled at the domestic scene, began to walk away from the living room and back into the guest room when Oikawa’s call stopped him.

‘Toshi, come here, we have a proposal to make.’ Oikawa said, not getting up from Iwaizumi’s lap.

‘He means that he has a proposal and I’m just going along with it.’ Iwaizumi amended.

‘Rude,’ Oikawa said. ‘You’re into it.’

Ushijma sat on the armchair across from the love-seat. ‘Okay. What is it?’

‘I propose that I get tied up and blindfolded and you and Hajime have your way with me.’

‘Obviously, you can say no and it’s all good and we just forget about it and I’ll start lunch up.’

‘Yes.’

Oikawa wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled. ‘Told you he’d say yes.’

‘So, when?’

‘Now, I guess? Tooru?’

‘Yeah. Yeah.’

-

Ushijima had to applaud Iwaizumi for his knot-tying skills. He’d half expected Oikawa to simply be tied up with a tie, but he was tied up onto the bedpost with his hands together and an intricate ladder of red rope decorating his arms. He moved closer and kissed Oikawa’s wrist, who shuddered in return.

‘Not too tight?’ Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his thumbs against the now blindfolded Oikawa’s cheekbones. ‘Rope doesn’t hurt?’

‘Nope, I’m okay.’ Oikawa replied. ‘Can we not tie up my legs, though? My knee kind of hurts.’

‘Okay. Do you need a your brace or a heat pack before we start?’

‘Nope, it’s okay.’

‘Safe word?’

‘Scully.’

‘Colours?’

‘Red, yellow, green.’

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

‘Actually, could you get my knee compressor and socks? My toes are kind of cold.’

‘Sure.’ Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa. ‘Ushijma, keep him occupied.’

Iwaizumi walked away and Ushijima sat on the bed next to Oikawa. He stroked Oikawa’s hair. ‘You two seem like you have done this before.’

Oikawa leaned in to the touch. ‘We have.’

‘And your knee, does it affect volleyball much?’

‘Not as much, but I had to sit out during the finals in nationals, and our reserve setter is excellent, but he didn’t have enough time with the team yet, so we lost.’

‘Are you disappointed?’

‘Nah, not really. We’ve got three years to go.’

Just then, Iwaizumi walked in with a pair of socks and what Ushijma assumed was Oikawa’s knee compressor. He sat next to Ushijma and touched Tooru’s leg.

‘I have the knee compressor and your alien socks. I’m putting them on. Lift up your leg, please.’

Oikawa lifted his leg up and Iwaizumi turned around to face him. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s knee and slid the compressor on and adjusted it until it fit snugly. Then, he put on the socks and leaned over to kiss Oikawa’s mouth. ‘I love you. You okay?’

‘I love you too. I’m fine.’

‘Okay. Come, Ushijima.’

  


Frankly, Oikawa’s day couldn’t get any better. He’d just got his boyfriend and his ex-boy toy (?) to agree on tying him up and basically using him as a sex doll.

He was kind of shivering in anticipation, which Iwaizumi noticed. ‘You’re shaking. Colour?’

‘Green.’ Oikawa replied, very quickly. He frankly didn’t give a shit if it made him sound desperate because both Iwaizumi and Ushijima knew how much of a cockslut he was. He could hear and feel who he assumed was Iwaizumi huff against the inside of his thigh and nip at his skin. He let out a gasp that was swallowed by Ushijima’s lips on his. He felt Iwaizumi’s tongue on the rim of his ass and Ushijima pulled away from him. Oikawa heard clothes rustling and Ushijima’s fingers pressed into his mouth.

‘Colour?’

‘Green.’

More rustling of clothes and Ushijma pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Then, something pressed against his lips and Oikawa gave a tentative lick. Definitely a dick. Oikawa opened his mouth wider and felt Ushijima yank his hair and pull his head back. ‘I’ll only give it to you if I think you deserve it. Do you deserve it?’ Oikawa nodded and Ushijima pressed his dick against his mouth again. Oikawa did his best to manoeuvre his body so that Ushjima could shove his dick in his throat better, but his movement only caused Iwaizumi to grip Oikawa’s hips to stop him from moving and shove his tongue in his ass. Oikawa moaned, lewdly in the way that he knew made Iwaizumi’s dick jump, and sucked on Ushijima’s dick, hard, which drew a moan out of him. Iwaizumi shoved his tongue in deeper and Oikawa instinctively locked his legs around Iwaizumi’s head, who made no efforts to stop him. Ushijma pulled his head closer to his dick and started to fuck his mouth, hard. He felt the thrusts get more erratic and short-lived, but instead of the warm cum he expected, Ushijma stopped right before climaxing and pulled his dick out.

Oikawa felt Ushijma press his lips against his neck and trailed the kisses down until he was on his nipples. He bit the sensitive nub and Oikawa arched up to his mouth, but Iwaizumi was there to hold him down and stop him from moving. Then, Iwaizumi unwrapped Oikawa’s legs from his head and pulled away, replacing his tongue with slick fingers. He shoved two fingers in, scissored them, and Oikawa moaned at the stretch. He felt another one probe at the rim.

‘Please, please, Hajime.’ Oikawa whined, wriggling his hips to make Iwaizumi’s fingers go in deeper, but that only made Iwaizumi take one finger out and press the remaining one against his prostate. Oikawa screeched and almost came, but Ushijima pulled away from his chest and looped his fingers on the base of Oikawa’s dick and Oikawa kicked his legs up in protest, which only made Iwaizumi grip his right leg and kiss his calf.

‘Calm, Tooru.’

‘Iwaizumi, do you have a cock ring?’

‘Third drawer on Oikawa’s left.’

The pressure on the base of Oikawa’s dick went away and he could hear Ushijima digging through the drawer.

‘Oikawa, colour?’

‘Green.’

He felt the leather against the head of his cock and Ushijima’s hand pulling the cock ring down and adjusting it until its constriction was just right to stop Oikawa from cumming. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out and Oikawa whined at the loss but Iwaizumi shoved three fingers up his ass almost immediately after and Oikawa’s legs shook. To make things worse, Ushijima sucked at the head of Oikawa’s cock and he cried in frustration right then. Iwaizumis started to thrust shallowly in his hole and the dual stimulation was enough to draw a sob from Oikawa’s throat.

‘Oikawa?’

‘Green.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’

Iwaizumi stretch his fingers out a final time before pulling out. ‘Condom, no condom?’

Oikawa took a deep breath to steady his voice. ‘Hajime no, Toshi yes.’ He heard the cap of a bottle opening and Iwaizumi slathering cold lube against his hole and Iwaizumi started to push his dick in, slowly. Oikawa moaned at the stretch and his hands rattled against the rope. He grumbled in frustration about his inability to touch Iwaizumi or Ushijima and almost lost in when he felt Ushijima lick a stripe up his dick and sucked at the tip to clean off the pre-come that pooled there, and then he promptly pulled away when he heard Oikawa’s breaths get deeper. He felt Iwaizumi’s hipbone hit his ass cheeks, finally felt full and perfect and home, and Iwaizumi’s hands crept up his sides, resting on his hipbone and stroking the prominent bone. Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a kiss below his navel.

‘Gorgeous, beautiful, mine, mine, mine.’ Iwaizumi mumbled against his skin. Oikawa gasped at the light, feathery feeling and strained more against his restraints, willing it to go away.

‘Ushijima,’ Iwaizumi said, after pulling away from Oikawa’s stomach. ‘Rope?’

‘Hajime,’ Oikawa started, straining his leg against Iwaizumi’s waist. ‘Red to tying up my legs.’

Iwaizumi huffed in amusement. ‘Don’t worry, babe. I got you.’

Then, he felt Ushijima untying the rope that Iwaizumi meticulously tied up and it loosened up as he pried his hands apart. He loosened the rope until he could take his hands and arms apart, but didn’t bother with untangling himself. Then, Iwaizumi pulled on his legs and wrapped it around his waist, and Oikawa tried to sit up but he was too overstimulated. Noticing this, Iwaizumi leaned down and wrapped Oikawa’s arms around his neck. ‘Do you trust me, Tooru?’

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a heated kiss and licked Iwaizumi’s tongue before pulling away. ‘Always, Hajime, I love you, I love you so much.’

‘Okay, just hold on and don’t let go.’

Oikawa gripped tighter onto Iwaizumi’s waist and neck, and not before long, Iwaizumi stood up and picked him up, which made him almost squeal in surprise, and once fully upright, Oikawa loosened his grip on Iwaizumi’s neck, which made him sink deeper onto Iwaizumi’s cock, and if it weren’t for the cock ring, he would have come right there and then.

‘Iwaizumi, can I take off the blindfold?’

‘Tooru?’

‘Um. I don’t mind.’

‘I’ll take that as an affirmative.’ Oikawa felt Ushijima’s still clothed chest press against his back, and Ushijima kissed the junction of his neck before taking off the blindfold. Oikawa opened his eyes and adjusted himself to the new presence of low-light, and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s, who didn’t seem all that bothered by the fact that he was carrying a 182 cm and 72 kg boy. He felt Iwaizumi start to thrust and gasped into the kiss, pushing himself closer into Iwaizumi, if that was possible. Ushijma started to kiss his shoulder blades and nip at his neck, and Oikawa did his best to accommodate both his boyfriend and Ushijima. Then, Iwaizumi’s thrusts slowed down and once he stopped, he felt Ushijima’s fingers probe at his entrance. ‘Oikawa,’ Ushijma said. ‘Colour?’

‘Green,’ he said, and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, doing his best to relax to accommodate what’s to come. One of Iwaizumi’s hands stopped gripping the back of his thigh, which made him almost panic and fall, but he tightened his grip quick enough before that happened. Iwaizumi’s hand moved to stroke his hair and Oikawa relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes, content with the moment. Then, Ushijima’s fingers pressed in and started to scissor him further, which caused his breathing to pick up because he’d never been stretched further than the girth of Iwaizumi’s fist, which was ages ago, and he felt himself tense up, and Iwaizumi pressed kisses against his shoulder to make him relax, which worked, because Ushijima deemed that what he had done was enough prep and pulled his fingers out of Oikawa. Then, Ushijima moved away from Oikawa, to get the condom, he presumed, and returned before too long. Oikawa felt the head of Ushijima’s dick press against the rim of his hole.

‘Tooru, colour?’

‘Green.’

Ushijma started to push in and Oikawa moaned at the stretch, grateful for the cock ring that prevented him from coming. But as he kept pushing in, the stretch kept on getting wider, and the jolt Oikawa felt at the base of his spine made him hide his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He felt tears escape his eyes as he let out a shuddering gasp.

‘Ushijima, stop.’ Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa up higher, trying to get Ushijima’s dick out, but that only made the wide part of the head of his dick catch at Oikawa’s rim. Oikawa gasped at the feeling. ‘Tooru? Are you okay?’

Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi’s shoulder again. ‘Yeah, just. One moment. Yellow, just. Let me adjust, I’m okay.’

‘Are you sure, Oikawa? I can try to manoeuvre my way out without hurting you.’

‘Yes, just. Give me a moment.’

‘Do you want to lie down?’

Oikawa shook his head and breathed deeply until he was relaxed enough. ‘Okay, green, go ahead.’

Ushijima sighed in relief and continued to press in, massaging the small of Oikawa’s back as he did, and once it was all in, he stopped and pressed a kiss between Oikawa’s shoulder blades. ‘Colour?’

‘Yellow, give me two seconds.’ Oikawa loosened his grip on Iwaizumi’s neck and moved one of his hands behind Ushijima’s neck, pulling him closer to Iwaizumi. He leaned back against Ushijima’s chest and licked his jaw. ‘Green.’

Ushijima wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s chest to support him as he began to thrust. Oikawa’s legs tightened their hold on Iwaizumi’s waist and pulled Iwaizumi deeper. His moans egged Iwaizumi and Ushijima on, and they began to move in synchronisation, which made Oikawa’s eyes roll back in pleasure and he pulled at the hair on Ushijima’s nape. He reached his head up and bit Ushijima’s jaw. ‘Cock ring. Take it off.’

Before Ushijima moved his hands, Iwaizumi beat him to it. ‘What do we say when we really want something, Tooru.’

‘Hajime–’ Oikawa whined. ‘Please, please take my cock ring off, baby, please, I’ll be good to you I promise, I’ll give you everything, just please, please, I love you Hajime, love you the most.’

Seemingly pleased with that, Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s cock ring off, tossing it in the general direction of the drawer. At the next thrust, Oikawa let out an animalistic screech and white ropes of come shot out of his dick. Ushijima and Iwaizumi kept on thrusting and Oikawa cried at the overstimulation. After a few, final stutters, Ushijima came and pulled out, and Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to his chest, walked over to the bed, and pushed Oikawa onto the bed, his thrusts become sharper and shallower, before a tell-tale bite to Oikawa’s neck signalled his orgasm. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi come deep inside of him, and felt himself coming again. Once Iwaizumi milked himself deep into Oikawa’s ass, he pulled out and Oikawa could feel the spunk start to run out. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, soft, tender, and Oikawa threaded his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair, closing his eyes in happiness.

Iwaizumi pulled away. ‘Ushijima, you can get cleaned up if you want.’ Ushijima nodded in affirmative and made his way back to the guest room.

’Tooru, shower or bath?’

Oikawa opened a bleary eye and stroked Iwaizumi’s cheek. ‘Bath, my toes are cold.’

‘Even though I put socks on you?’

‘Mhm.’

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘You love it.’

‘I love you.’

-

After their bath, Iwaizumi discovered that Oikawa couldn’t walk properly, and felt guilty about it, so he became Oikawa’s primary form of transport. Once he dressed up in his pyjamas and put Oikawa in his hoodie and boxers, he carried Oikawa back to bed. Oikawa was sitting on his lap, and Iwaizumi could feel him trembling and wrapped the duvet around his and Oikawa’s shoulder, making sure the latter was comfortable before snuggling up against the pillows.

‘Are you doing okay?’ Iwaizumi asked while puling his laptop off the bedside table.

Oikawa, too weak to reply to his question, nodded and snuggled up closer to Iwaizumi. ‘Are you up for an ancient aliens marathon?’ A nod, and Iwaizumi played the videos.

As Giorgio A. Tsoukalos prattled on about how humans used to serve aliens, he could hear Oikawa starting to snore softly and closed the lid of his laptop and put it away because no way in hell is he going to watch that trainwreck of a show without Oikawa, and lay Oikawa down on his pillow, only to lie next to him and admire the way his eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks. Iwaizumi pressed a kiss onto Oikawa’s lips.

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone hates me but thats ok bc i hate me too


End file.
